Her memories, her hopes and her dreams
Peril’s Lament I stare at my claws, Covered in blood ,stained by blood, What’s this now, Twelve, twenty, I’ve lost count But their faces haunt my dreams at night The deranged Seawing, The bold Skywing, The scared Nightwing, Ha, aren’t they supposed to be all powerful, And the protective Mudwing Trying to protect his ‘sibs’ From me No matter They died anyway Like all the rest That weird bunch, The sarcastic Rainwing, The useless Sandwing, The bold Seawing, And the bookish Nightwing But strange, My claws, my scales, Didn’t burn him, scorch him, Maybe he could have been the one to set me free. Look at me Some look at me with hate, Some look at me with awe, Some look at me with horror, Some look at me with fear, They all look But none see, What’s truly inside Look at me … Please See who I am Before I lose myself Please Look at me Really look at me And see Who I am If only you were mine It's not fair. They can have anyone, I can only have you You leave me for them If only you had stayed You would never have to fear the flames You would learn to embrace them We would have dragonlets They would squeal and play Content Just as I would have been with you You left me for them If only you had stayed I will burn with you Just being with you Just being around you Makes me feel like I'm flying Like I'm soaring through the sky I've never felt this way before I've been sad, I've been mad, I've been happy But I have never felt like this I think I know what this feeling is I think it's love I wonder Do you feel it too I imagine sitting by your side My lips moving Telling you I love you And you would tell me that you... Love me too I never knew it could feel like this I feel like I'm soaring through the skies With you by my side I thought I had experienced love before With another But that seems like nothing compared to this A small spark was between me and the another But this, this is a blazing inferno I would follow you to the end of the world I will burn with you I will burn this world to ashes Should you be taken from me Unless you choose to leave me Me who was willing to burn down the world for you Me who would have followed you to the end of the world Me would would burn for days in agony With a splintered shattered heart But let's not think about then Let's think about now ... My secret I have a secret A beautiful blazing secret One that I'm going to tell you Only you No one else will ever know No one else will ever need to know Who am I? I am the raging flames I am the soaring winds I am wild, untamable Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Genre (Poetry)